


Break his heart to save his life...(Malec)

by Wathsala_Herath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wathsala_Herath/pseuds/Wathsala_Herath
Summary: Alec spoke with Asmodeus, Father of of his boy friend, Magnus Bane to ask for his help to give Magnus his magic and immortality back. Being a prince of hell, Asmodeus is the one who took away Magnus' magic as Magnus requested to save Alec's parabatai, Jace. Alec had to do whatever in his power to give Magnus back his powers as he hasn't seen Magnus so low which he was for the past couple of days. Amodeus offered Alec a deal where he had to break Magnus' heart in order to restore his magic. Alec knew it was the only way to save Magnus therefore he did what he thought the impossible, to breakup with Magnus.





	Break his heart to save his life...(Malec)

**Author's Note:**

> These are my thoughts on how much Alec might be suffering at this moment. Please give your feedback on the work so that I can improve on my writings in future. hope you'll enjoy.

“All I could say was I’m sorry...  
All I could say before leaving you was I’m sorry…  
I couldn’t tell you how much you mean to me or how much that my heart needs you…  
Nor that I’m doing this to give your life back to you… to make you feel whole…  
All I said was I’m sorry…”  
Alec thought for himself. He couldn’t even cry. The tears didn’t fall down from his eyes. It was too blank.., too hollow that he didn’t even find the comfort of crying to sooth his pain. He was in pure agony for leaving Magnus. Though it was not what he wanted to do but he had to do in order to save Magnus... to give his magic back.  
“Break his heart to save his life…” those were the exact words Asmodeus told him. And now Alec doesn’t know whether to be happy or devastated…  
It’s not only breaking Magnus’ heart. In order to tear down Magnus’ love, Alec had to rip his heart out first because he loved Magnus more than he ever imagined that he’ll love anybody. “Emotions are nothing but a distraction” but with Magnus, Alec wore his heart on his sleeves and loved this magical warlock with all his strength and now everything has vanished into thin air.  
Alec wasn’t in the right mind to see where he was heading but his hobbits took him back to the institute. For the first time in his entire life he stared at the broken church where they have hidden the New York institute safe and sound for years. It has always been the home for Alec. It is where he grew and learned to carry out the duties of his family as a shadowhunter. It is also the place where he learnt to hide his emotions, his true identity and put up a mask cause that was what is expected out of him. But it was the same place where he stepped down to make something right. It is the very place where he took off his mask just to kiss the love of his life in front of everyone. It is where he gave up everything he had to love the man he loves. And now the church is silent and quiet just like his heart. He has never seen it as an abandon church before. For the first time he noticed how similar the church is to him. Though the church is holy and sacred it is disregarded by everyone since it is broken. So was he….  
Alec went inside and locked himself up in his room. His whole room smells like Magnus since he has been staying with Alec from the moment Lorenzo took away his apartment. Alec wondered where Magnus will stay tonight and the nights to come. But then he realized that when Asmodeus restores Magnus’s magic, it will be just a matter of swap of his hands to build a new castle if he wants to. And Alec will never be able to step a foot inside it neither will see magnus ever again.  
He wanted to sleep so badly. Rather shut him down from the rest of the world so that he doesn’t have to face the world and fight the demons like nothing ever happened. He didn’t want think about all his responsibilities as the head of the institute and all the duties he has to carry to ensure the safety of the world. He has never thought how it would be like to be a mundane, but honestly he wanted to be a mundane right now so that he could just lie down in the bed and not wake up till this whole thing fades away.  
“What about you? Can you recover…?” Alec shacked off his head with the desperate need of forgetting everything. He knew Isabelle was right. But back in his head he thought may be just may be he will be able to hold it within him and not get devastated. He is trained to be a warrior not to cloud his judgments with emotions. He did for almost a better part of his life and he thought he will be able to do it again. But now he knows he was wrong. “I don’t think I can live without you”. He smiled thinking of that night at the back of the club where he got back again with Magnus. Will they ever get back? He wasn’t sure…  
Suddenly his phone buzzed. It was Izzy… he knew it’s important that he had to go back and fight. Its what shadowhunters do. Keeping all his sorrows aside and he answered.  
“Alec we need you…”  
“I’ll be right there…”


End file.
